The Legend of gold
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The Truth about Elizabeth's tattoo is revealed and a disturbing secret about the Marigold family is revealed as well


Midas Marigold was sitting alone in lunch when a chubby wolf wearing a jean jacket and shorts came over along with 2 of his Friends his name was Charles he was the school bully and son of Cando. He has been bullying him,Stinky and pretty much everyone else he's also the one who started the rumor about his mother and her tramp stamp including the reason she got it:she's a prostitute which isn't true and the students are smart enough to know that.

"Hey Midas how's mom?" He asked with a laugh Midas groaned in annoyance stinky felt bad for Midas and walked up to Charles "how's yours?"Stinky snapped Charles glared at stinky but before he could do anything he saw the principal frowning at him Charles scoffed then walked away taking his goons with him Midas sighed and continued eating stinky sat next to him "come on Midas you can't let this thing get to you." "I'm not."Midas said as he got up threw his Lunch in the garage and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Later that day **

Midas was sitting next to his mother Elizabeth and his sister Amber on the couch watching tv Amber was the same age as him They're both 17 she goes to a different school than him although she didn't like leaving her brother alone. Amber was lean but has a perfect ass and C cup breast and like Midas and Elizabeth she has golden fur and eyes. Midas sat quietly which worried both Elizabeth and Amber. Amber turned off the tv and Elizabeth turned to him "honey what's wrong for months you've been acting like this is something going on in that school?" Midas shook his head no Amber scoffed "it's Charles isn't it he's picking on you because i wouldn't date his fat ass?" Midas just hung his head "Yes...Charles has be spreading rumors about you mom that you have a tramp stamp that says Goldmine with an arrow pointing directly into your...butt and that the reason you got it was because you're a prostitute." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow while Amber didn't say anything.

Then she got up and walked outside and walked straight to Kate's house and Kate was just pulling up in the driveway "hello Emily."Kate greeted getting out of the car "Kate do you have Cando's phone number?" "Yeah why?"Kate asked confused "his son Charles has been bullying Midas for who knows how long and he's spreading lies about how i have a tattoo that says Goldmine with an arrow pointing directly into my ass and that I'm a prostitute."Elizabeth said with anger present in her voice Kate nodded "yes he's been bullying stinky too and i know of those rumors Claudette told me about it,where the fuck did he get that?"Kate asked pulling out her phone and handing it to her "I don't know ugh who does that little fuck nugget think he is?!"Elizabeth exclaimed then she turned around and pulled up her shirt and pants a little to show her lower back and only half of her ass "do you see a tattoo or arrow anywhere?" Kate responded with no and Elizabeth fixed her pants then growled.

"I know I'm not suppose to let this get to me Kate I'm a grown woman and I'm about to tear apart a kid for making up stories about me ugh!"Elizabeth cried Kate gently took her phone back and looked at her. "Ok honey,you have every right to be mad in fact when i ripped the backside of my pants i was hounded non stop in fact to make things worse i...got intimate with another female."Kate said with embarrassment then took a breath.

"Charles dared to call me a gay slut right to my face i was so mad i wanted to rip his head off and show cando it...but i didn't want to be like my mother."Kate said Emily looked at kate confused "when i was in elementary a girl was picking on me so i told my mother i didn't realize how much of a mistake that was,my mother came to the school...and brutality beat the girl near to death...the looks i was given my mom was sentenced to 2 years in jail and anger management classes, i made a promise to myself not to become like her,now when i found out Claudette and Fleet had sex twice yeah i could've ripped his wolf off but i didn't..so Emily don't do anything you might regret later just yell at the bastard and tell him to lay off Midas matter fact he's still picking on stink after i told him to stop."Kate said firmly dialing Cando's number.

Midas and Amber watched their mother and kate talk on the phone from across the street Amber looked at Midas with embarrassment "Midas i have something to tell you." Midas sighed "can it wait sis?" Amber chuckled sheepishly "uhhh no it can't." Amber started stripping naked which alarmed Midas "Sis what are you doing?!" Then she turned around showing Midas the Goldmine Tattoo Elizabeth was rumored to have. "Amber...you have the tattoo?!"Midas asked stunned "uh huh."Amber responded turned around facing Midas "but...why?"Midas asked Amber winced "do you really want to know i mean it's pretty disgusting." Midas groaned "nevermind then." Amber laughed "I'll tell you anyway,The truth is Midas you know how when we go to take a shit our poop is a gold color,well i thought it would be funny as hell to get a tattoo that said Goldmine with an arrow pointing directly into my ass hahaha isn't that cute come on it's a joke my ass has gold in it!?"Amber asked in laughter.

Midas was absolutely appalled "Amber our shit isn't the only thing in us that's a golden color our blood is gold our sweat is gold even out semen is gold it's a genetic mutation Amber it runs in the family hell you can even say we're made of gold." Amber just placed her hands on her hips and was about to say something until Emily came back and saw Amber completely naked but most of all she saw the tattoo "Amber..what the f..?!"


End file.
